Arivan
Arivan the Elementalist is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins, unlocked by reaching Redwood Stand on Mobile and Waterfall Trails on Steam. He starts at level 3. Description Arivan's understanding of the elements runs so deep that he has become a living embodiment of them. Icy cold mind wrapped in a fiery burning temper, lighting thought on top of granite will. He is the rock, the bolt, the frost and the flame: Arivan is the ultimate master of elemental magic. Skills SEAL OF FIRE (active, cooldown: 26 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points):' : Shoots 2/4/6 fireballs that deal 20-40 area damage. '''LIGHTNING ROD (active, cooldown: 20 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Casts a highly concentrated lightning bolt that deals 40-80 / 100-180 / 180-340 True Damage. ICY PRISON (active, cooldown: 15 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Freezes an enemy in place for 2/4/6 seconds, dealing 35/50/65 frost (magic) damage. : (The damage on iOS version is incorrect. Actual damage is listed above.) STONE DANCE (passive, cooldown: 20 seconds) (1/1/1 hero points): : Summons 1/2/3 stone shields that protects Arivan from a total of 35/70/105 damage. Hero Spell ELEMENTAL STORM (active, cooldown: 80 seconds) (4/5/6 hero points): Summons an elemental tornado that slows and freezes enemies, shoots lightning and deals 210/320/500 area damage over 6/8/10 seconds. Stats : Arivan deals True Damage in ranged, and magic damage in melee. Tips and Tricks Arivan is a pure ranged hero '''adept at harassing strong enemies, including those with armor or magic resistance. His true damage attacks hit enemies from afar and can quickly wear them down, while his unique stone shields protect him from very strong single attacks that might cripple other ranged heroes. Unfortunately, Arivan lacks any substantial crowd control; he only has his Hero Spell, which is hampered by a very long cooldown. This means that he is thoroughly outclassed by Vez'nan in almost all situations, as the latter is also very powerful, has numerous AoE spells, superior crowd control and the ability to teleport. That being said, accounting for his skills and cooldowns, Arivan can achieve a higher DPS against a single target than Vez'nan. Additionally, Arivan's normal attack deals true damage, as apposed to magic damage, meaning that he will have an easier time against enemies like Sword Spiders, which Vez'nan can barely scratch. * Arivan's three active skills, '''Seal of Fire, Lightning Rod, and Icy Prison greatly contribute to his ability to wear down mooks. The fireballs rack up heavy damage, and can quickly eliminate a number of weakened enemies (in fact, the fireballs deal area damage). The lightning bolt is a nice single shot that hits hard. The freezing spell has the quickest cooldown, and can stall a dangerous enemy for some time. * Stone Dance is a unique defensive skill that can protect Arivan in dangerous situations. What makes it so special is that the stones do not merely give Arivan some more HP; rather, they act as substitutes for him. They break when dealt 35 damage, but any single hit dealing more damage than that will not harm Arivan further. For example, if Arivan is hit by a Gnoll Catapult (normally dealing 150-200 damage) while Stone Dance is active, he will merely lose a stone, instead of a ton of health. Arivan's Hero Spell, Elemental Storm, is an extremely powerful skill that unleashes a giant spinning tornado which slowly winds its way up the path, dealing huge damage and randomly shooting ice and lightning at enemies. It can clear away huge groups of medium-health enemies, while greatly hindering and wearing down larger mooks as well. * If there are enough enemies close together, this Hero Spell has the potential to deal the most damage of any Hero Spell, since it can affect an unlimited number of enemies and deals great damage to each of them. However, the keyword here is if: an effective placement is required for the tornado so as not to waste its huge damage potential. ** The player has to learn how far the tornado moves at the current upgrade level, and plan accordingly, lining up barracks at just the right distance to get maximum tornado coverage. * Note: This skill is not to be used liberally; it has one of the longest cooldowns of any (fully upgraded) Hero Spells, even longer than that of Thunderbolt. This makes perfect timing and placement crucial. ** In fact, when deciding whether to use Arivan on a given stage, his Hero Spell should be an important point of consideration, since some levels present great opportunities for its use while others do not. Strengths # Powerful ranged attacks to bring down tough, armored/magic resistant foes # Amazing Hero Spell to give him some degree of crowd control Weaknesses # Too many enemies: He has no consistent crowd controls outside of Elemental Storm, which has an extremely long cooldown. #* This weakness alone can preclude his usage in many stages. # Being forced into melee: Like his competitor Vez'nan, Arivan very much dislikes melee combat. But Arivan has less range than Vez'nan and also lacks teleportation, meaning that keeping him at a distance will require some work. Range File:Arivan range.png|Arivan's range * Scope: 320 in ranged, 100 in melee Quotes * "I bend all elements!" * "Elemental fury!" * "By the ancient powers!" * "Shazam!" * (death) "Arr!" Trivia *'"Shazam!" ' **A line said by the DC Comics hero Captain Marvel/Shazam that allows him to transform to or from his superhero form and it usually involves lightning. *'"I bend all elements!"' **A reference to the "Avatar: The Last Airbender" series, where many of the characters bend (manipulate) the four classic elements and the titular Avatar is able to bend all of the elements. *According to the developers, Eridan and Arivan are brothers, and sons of a sorceress and a druid. Arivan followed the family tradition of being a wizard, but Eridan became a ranger, becoming a bit of a black sheep in the process. As a result, the brothers do not get along well. Gallery Arivan Action1.PNG|Elemental fury Arivan Action2.PNG|Protection of stone Arivan Action3.PNG|Fire juggling Arivan Action4.PNG|Let em burn Arivan Action5.PNG|Sha... Arivan Action6.PNG|ZAM! Arivan Action7.PNG|Kamehamehe! Arivan Action8.PNG|Let it go! Arivan Action9.PNG|Ice ice baby Arivan Action10.png|Aunty Em! Aunty Em! Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Melee Heroes